The Alternately Altered World
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: Hermione is told by death eaters to kill herself or else... will Ron uncover the truth before it's too late! Ron/Hermione rated T to be safe, a little bit of Draco/Hermione.


**The Alternately Altered World**

By: me!

Description: this take's place in the Half-Blood prince. What happens when Hermione is forced to kill herself by death eaters to save a friend? Will she do it? Read to find out!

Ch. 1: The Diary

Ch. 2: The Close Call

Ch. 3: Hopefully a Sprain

Chapter 1: The Diary

Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat across from Harry and Hermione. Hermione had a text book in her lap and was doing to what Ron thought was studying, Harry had his potions book on the table and was reading it as though it had all the answers to the world.

"Hi guys." Ron said. Neither Hermione nor Harry reacted to him. Ron thought they might be giving him the cold shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Hermione quickly looked up and shut her book. She also put down a pencil next to it, which seemed odd to him. _**Why would she need a pencil to read?**_ He thought.

"Sorry Ron, I couldn't hear you I was," Hermione paused. "Reading." She finished.

"With a, pencil?" Ron pointed out.

"Yes well umm, I had a pencil I didn't know that." She told him.

"Don't play dumb Hermione." Ron said.

"I'm not!" Hermione told him angrily.

"Calm down Hermione, I don't really care that much." He said. But he was still curious. "So, what were you reading that was so interesting?" he asked. Hermione suddenly went a bit pale.

"Umm, charms…" she said. Ron wasn't convinced.

"Oh really? Can I see it; I've needed to catch up on charms." Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione quickly answered. Ron acted as if he completely ignored her and grabbed the book from her. "RON! Give it back!" She almost yelled.

"In a minute." Ron told her. He opened the book to the first page and noticed a bulge in the pages ahead. He turned to the page and found a smaller book in the text book. The small book was sort of a leathery brown; it had gold letters on the front which read _my 6__th__ year__. _ It was clipped together with a magnet lock. He opened it and it read: _September 31, Gryffindor common room, 4:30 pm. Today I was sitting in the common room and there was a certain vibe around that only I could feel. I felt watched. I looked around and no one was watching me. I told myself it was nothing and went back to reading._

Ron read the next entry.

_October 2, Great Hall, 12:35 pm. Creepy, suspicious, being watched, those could describe the atmosphere this day. I know something bad is going to happen._

Ron was surprised at what little writing she did in that entry he turned the page and saw permanent tear stains in the parchment but before he could read it Hermione snatched everything back.

"That's enough! You were reading my diary Ron, why?" Hermione asked. Ron was still in shock from what he read. _**Being watched? Who was the watcher? Why were they watching her? **_He came too and responded.

"That was your diary? I, didn't know." He said. That wasn't entirely true. He knew it was her diary only when he realized the big gold letters on the back that said: _H.G._ which meant Hermione Granger. Harry finally looked up from his potions book.

"I just can't figure out that Sectumsempra spell!" Harry said. Ron and Hermione gave him looks. "What?" He said.

"I'll be right back." Ron told them and left. Hermione looked at her hands and felt like crying, only she could know why. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked. She looked up at him, almost in tears.

"No, I'm not." Hermione said, looking back down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione looked back up and Harry saw fear in her eyes.

"I can't tell you." She said, closer to tears now. She started to tear a bit and Harry put his arm around her for her comfort.

"It's ok, I won't make you tell me." He said. It was about 1 minute until Hermione knew it was time. She shoved herself from Harry and stood up, pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at herself. Harry stood up in surprise. "Hermione! What are you doing!" He yelled.

"I don't want to, believe me I don't! But I have to!" Hermione told him.

"No you don't Hermione!" Harry told her.

"Yes I do! They told me to!" Hermione said. Harry started to get worried.

"Who told you to?" He asked. Hermione was more scared than ever.

"The Death Eaters. They said if I don't, they'll come after you, and kill you as soon as possible!" Hermione was really crying at that point. Harry wasn't surprised that death eaters wanted him dead but he never would have expected it to happen through his friends.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me this before? Or even Ron, we could have helped before it got this far!" Harry said. Hermione was digging her wand into her throat from fear. Just then they heard a spell. "EXPELLEARMUS!" it was Professor Snape.

Chapter 2: The Close Call

Hermione's want flew out of her hand and hit the ground. She stared at it for a moment and realized what she almost did and fell to her knees. She put her hands over her face and cried. Harry grabbed her wand and didn't let it go, out of fear she'd try again. Harry kneeled down to comfort her but when he was about to Snape came up behind her and told her to get up. When she didn't obey the command he leaned down and grabbed her wrist. Snape pulled her to her feet, she didn't stop crying. She felt like running away. Just then Ron walked in and saw Snape clutching Hermione's wrist. Ron felt like he was going to run over and make Snape let go. He ran over to his spot before and asked Harry what was going on. Hermione saw Ron and felt like he could help somehow. She started struggling, trying to break free of Snape's grasp.

"Ms. Granger you need to come with me." He said trying to not let go. Hermione just struggled harder.

"No! I need to leave!" Hermione said.

"Yes, I know. We will but you need to go to see madam Pomfrey first." Snape said. "Professor Dumbledore said you need to." He told her. That didn't make a difference, she didn't really want to leave she wanted to get over to Ron. Hermione didn't stop struggling, she tried slipping out by twisting her wrist and moving around.

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled. She didn't know why she was so anxious to get to Ron. Hermione kept twisting and moving, trying to get free. But Snape won't let go. She yanked and twisted at the same time, and hard. There was a loud _*CRACK!*_ and Snape immediately let go. Hermione fell to the ground. Harry and Ron ran to her side. Ron tried to get her to at least sit up right. Harry held her arm lightly.

"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked. Hermione was silently crying and wouldn't answer Ron. Harry slowly touched her wrist.

"OW!" She yelled. Harry pulled away so he didn't cause her any more pain, and believe me when I say Harry Potter knows pain.

"Sorry." Harry said. Ron looked at her wrist, it looked a little red, but that's it.

"What do you think happened? Did she break it or what?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ron.

"I don't know. But madam Pomfrey should." Harry said. "Hermione, we need to get you to the hospital wing ok?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, Ron and Harry tried to get her to stand up but she was too un-motivated.

"Harry, how are we going to get her there?" Ron asked. Harry looked around, he realized all of Hermione's 'Motivation' was right in front of him, Ron. But how?

"Ron, you know you could motivate her." Harry said. Ron gave him a confused look.

"How?" He asked. Harry didn't know but then he thought of something. Harry leaned down and whispered something into Hermione's ear. She quickly looked up at Ron with a scared and confused look. Harry helped her up and she started walking.

"Come on, we better go." Hermione said. Harry helped her by offering to hold her arm in a position so she won't hurt herself, Ron was confused but followed. _**What was that about? That look, the last time she looked at me like that was, first year maybe… **_Ron thought. Snape also followed, as Dumbledore might have told him, or he feels responsible for her injury. He _was_ partially responsible, though; Hermione was being a little dramatic.

Chapter 3: Hopefully a Sprain

Hermione was lying in a bed in the hospital wing holding her wrist from pain. Ron and Harry were sitting on chairs next to her bed. Professor Snape was in the hospital wing as well but he was standing some ways away. Madame Pomfrey came walking up to them.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger; I'll have you fixed in a heartbeat!" Madame Pomfrey told them. Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at her wrist.

"I'm scared." She said. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Scared, of what?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione looked up at her then looked at the celling her eyes widened.

"Dementor!" she yelled and tried to protect her face with her good hand. Harry jumped and everyone else looked up. There was nothing there but the celling.

"Hermione nothing's there." Ron told her comfortingly. Madame Pomfrey walked over to Snape and whispered something. Snape then turned around and walked out. Trying to change the subject Ron asked "So is it a sprain or is it broken?"

"It is dislocated. Just pulled out of place is all, Easy to fix with magic." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry was confused with the whole Dementor thing that just happened.

"So, why did Hermione lie about seeing the Dementor?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him.

"I did not lie! I did see a Dementor! It, it's still floating above us!" she said nervously. _**She's gone worse than Luna With her Nargals.**_ Ron thought. Madame Pomfrey looked at the three of them.

"She is hallucinating. A side effect of fear or whatever made her think Death Eaters told her to fatally harm herself." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry suddenly felt a bit angry. He didn't doubt Death Eaters told her that, it was very likely.

"Hey! I believe her about the Death Eater thing! It's highly possible!" Harry protested. Ron suddenly remembered the page in her diary when Snape came back in the room with 21 light blue potions in his hands. The vials were small, like the liquid luck vial Harry got from Slughorn.

"What's that for?" Ron asked. But before Snape could answer him, Hermione did it instead.

"It's the dementia praecox potion… a potion for people who hallucinate or have schizophrenia. I don't have schizophrenia! Do I?" Hermione asked worriedly. She knew well enough that muggles with schizophrenia often go to a place they referred to as an "Insane asylum". _**I'm NOT schizophrenic. It's impossible! Maybe I'm hallucinogenic but not**_ _**schizophrenic.**_ She told herself for reassurance.

"Correct Ms. Granger. This potion is for hallucinations and schizophrenia. But, I don't think you have schizophrenia. Madame Pomfrey said to get a potion for hallucinations." Snape said. He handed one of the vial's to Madame Pomfrey the potion.

"You need to take this potion every day before every meal for the next 5 days." Madame Pomfrey told Hermione, and then she turned to Harry and Ron. "you two need to make sure she takes it or she won't get better." She told them. They both nodded. "Don't let her overdose or trick you into giving her an over dose because it is extremely addictive but it is the only cure. And believe me, she will try to overdose." Madame Pomfrey told them, handing a close-to-equal amount to each of them, having to give an extra amount to Harry by 1. They were small enough to fit in their robe pockets so they put them there until they got back to their dorms. Madame Pomfrey immediately went to work on Hermione's wrist. She held her wand over it and was about to wave it. "I'm going to, how shall I say, pop it back into place. It may hurt for a moment." Madame Pomfrey told Hermione and waved her wand, and there was a cracking sound. Hermione's brown eyes widened.

"OW!" Hermione yelled. Her yell made Ron and Harry both jump in surprise.

"See? It wasn't that bad now was it?" Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione nodded and the trio was told they were free to leave at any time. Who knew when they did, trouble is around the corner almost literally. Why is it always those three?

**Hi! Please review! I will not make the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews so review please!**


End file.
